All Over Me
by Mrs.Robward
Summary: "I want you... all over me." There's skinny dipping, dancing, and more. An Edward & Bella o/s wrote for and published on Southern Fanfiction Review Blog for Tantalizing Tuesday. Rated M


**_All Over Me_**

* * *

The right strap of her tank slips down her shoulder and she ignores it, her dancing unaffected. Her hips sway with the bass, her head shakes with the beat. She's letting the music control her. Her eyes are closed. She throws her head back and smiles. Her arms raise, letting her fingers tangle in her long brown hair raising it off her neck for the briefest of seconds. Then almost in slow motion, her hands go higher and her hair tumbles down to lay against her back.

I love watching her. I can only think of a few things that I'd rather do than just stand and observe.

I want to touch her.

I want to kiss her.

I want to lick her.

I want to taste her.

I want to fuck the ever-lovin' daylights out of her.

Then I want to claim her as mine.

And I see no time like the present – tonight's the night.

We just returned from a two week visit from my parent's beach home in southern California. Alice couldn't wait to introduce her college roommate and new 'bestie' to our parents. I'd already had the pleasure of spending time with Bella and Alice on campus. After all, I was the big brother and I was expected to show my baby sis the ropes, keep tabs on her, and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

So far, so good and luckily for me, it means that I get to spend a lot of time with her best friend as well.

Quickly after moving in, I introduced Alice to a frat brother of mine – Jasper. They hit it off and now they're practically inseparable. Which is even better for me, since Jasper keeps me up to speed in Alice's social life and when they're off doing their little private thing, I get plenty of alone time with Bella. So much in fact, that I've learned a lot about her in the past year.

I know she comes from a small town and a good family. Her parents aren't wealthy, but she doesn't let that slow her down – she just works twice as hard to get by. She refuses to take any money from them, sometimes working double shifts at her job if the need be.

She graduated high school with honors, hence her full ride to U Dub.

She volunteers a few hours a couple days a week at the Boys and Girls Club. She told me once that she had a little sister that passed away at the age of three from cancer, and that's her way to surround herself with her sister's memory.

She hates to wear a bra, which I fucking love. Her tits are the perfect size – not too big, not too small. And real. Very, very real.

She prefers to wear skimpy pajamas around all day. She says clothes are uncomfortable and overrated. She only changes out her pjs when she has to. She's modest, but she doesn't care who's around to see. She has absolutely no idea what her body does to mine. I feel like sometimes I'm living within the pages of a Victoria's Secret catalog – it's a dream come true.

She loves music and is constantly dancing. Silly or serious, fast or slow, country or rock, she's always dancing.

Her drink of choice is tequila shots, but she always knows when she's had enough. I've yet to see her sloppy drunk, which is saying a lot compared to her peers.

And every Sunday she goes to the small chapel on campus. She says everyone needs to ask for forgiveness for their sins and to say thanks for the blessings in their life. Even when we were at the beach, I watched as she went outside as the sun rose and kneeled down onto the sand to say her prayers.

It was beautiful.

That night we skinny dipped in the ocean under a full moon and I was in total awe of her. She was such an enigma. I had get inside that pretty little head of hers and maybe that body too...

* * *

"_How can you be so holy and so... so not at the same time? Do you ever have a guilty conscience?" I asked after Alice and Jasper went to the shore to get a drink. _

"_Edward Cullen, are you seriously asking me that?" She looked surprised. I nodded and tried to keep my eyes on her face and not her tits that were all sparkly and wet and bobbing at the water's surface. _

"_Yeah, yeah I am. Wouldn't your God frown on you for drinking and swearing..." I couldn't help but smirk, "and premarital sex?" _

_She reached up and swiped her hair off her face. She moved closer in the water toward me, our toes almost touching. We barely could reach the ocean floor, our arms held out to stay afloat. As the tide moved around us, our bodies rose and fell with the waves. I silently said a prayer of my own that the tide would suddenly get violent and I'd have to rescue her naked ass from drowning. She might require a little mouth to mouth even. _

_No such luck. _

"_Probably so, but it's freeing to just ask for forgiveness – then to be forgiven. You should try it sometime. And anyway, I'd rather live as there was a Heaven, then to live as though there wasn't. I'm not some zealous religious freak Edward, it just makes me feel good..." she placed her hand right above one of those perfect boobs that I was trying really HARD to not look at, "...in here." _

_She dipped her head down into the water and all the while her eyes never left mine. She was amazing, inside and out. Right then and there I noticed the odd stirring inside me. The one that told me that I felt things for Bella Swan that I shouldn't, and that it was too late to fight it anymore. It was definitely more than just a physically attraction. She was already more to me than just a friend of my sister's. Not only did I want to fuck her senseless, I wanted to know her better and cherish her and then - I wanted her to be mine. Maybe even try to... to love her? _

_I freaked. _

_I holed up in my room for the next twenty four hours. I told everyone I had a migraine. I'd never had a serious relationship – it just wasn't my thing. I'd never even wanted one, not until now. Here I was in my prime, a sophomore in college, girls all around me that were ready and willing – spread out like a fucking buffet table and I wanted to settle down? _

_That shit wasn't happening. _

_Or was it?_

_Alice came into my room and began to look through my movies. "Gosh, I'm so bored. You want to watch a movie with me?" It was storming outside and I assumed everyone was just hanging out. _

"_What's Jasper doing?" I had no desire to be sitting ring side for one of their make-out session on the couch. _

"_Eh, he's playing some war game on the Xbox," Alice said with disgust. _

"_What about Bella?" My voice almost quivered just saying her name. _

"_She's out on a date. Some surfer guy that she met on the beach this afternoon."_

_I sat straight up on my bed, "WHAT?" My stomach knotted and suddenly I was angry. Some stranger could be all over my Bella at this very second. Doing things I had only dream about. I've seen her on dates before, she was a very hand-sy girl. Someone could get the wrong idea of her intentions... _

"_Chill out, Edward," Alice pulled out a movie and turned it over to read the back. "Bella needs to find her a good guy. I think she's lonely, ya' know?" She walked over and stood at my door. "Well are you coming downstairs or what?"_

"_Maybe in a minute," I lied. I wasn't leaving my room tonight either. _

_I knew what that hateful, uneasy feeling was – it was jealousy and I didn't like it. _

**_- - - - - - - - -* aom*- - - - - - - - -_**

_My door slowly opened and the light from the hall illuminated her silhouette. I lowered my book to my lap and my heart began to race. _

"_Good, you're still awak__e," Bella sighed a__s she shut the door and ran on her tip-toes over to my bed. There was too much on my mind for me to even think about sleeping tonight. _

"_Yeah." I noticed she was in her sexy pajamas and it was only eleven. I grinned knowing she was already home and that she wasn't still out with some creep. "Back so soon from your date?"_

_She giggled. "Edward, he was nice and all, but he had zero personality. What a dud." She laid down beside me on the bed and propped her head up on her elbow. My bedside table lamp was on it's dimmest setting, I preferred to read that way, it was relaxing – but the things that faint light did to her body. _

_I took off my glasses and put then on top of my now closed book. I rolled over to face her. I let my eyes roam her practically bare body over once, before settling back on her face. Her eyes were doing the same and for once I noticed, she was checking me out too. It was really hot and I don't think it was my imagination that she seemed to be breathing fast, her chest rising and falling quicker than it should be. It looked as though her nipples were standing tall and saying 'Hello, Edward. See me down here?' I so wished to greet them properly, maybe a little lick or even a kiss would do. I noticed her eyes were on my bare chest before they lowered to my loose boxers and then back up to my face. She swallowed hard and licked her lips. _

_There was a tension filling the room, my heart beat thrummed in my ears and I shivered just from her presence. _

_Which line do I cross tonight? If any?_

_She rolled over onto her back and I took a second to steady my breathing. _

_Alice was right. Bella did need a good guy in her life. I knew she dated every now and then, but I'd heard she didn't ever put out. She wasn't some whore who spread her legs to anyone and everyone. She had proved to be more than just a random fuck around campus. I wanted to pound Mike Newton's face after he told us all about his date with her and his case of the Swan blue balls. She __**was**__ a good person and it bothered me to think that I might not be that one that could fill that role in her life. Could I be what she needed? Or maybe more than that, what if she didn't want me that way? _

_But holy hell! She was gorgeous lying there in my bed. Her hair splashed all over my pillows, her tan skin glowing, her cheeks and nose freckled and pink from the sun. It was all I could do to not reach out and pull her to me. _

_So I grabbed my pillow and occupied my arms with it, "What do you like in a guy, Bella?"_

_I needed to know so that's what I could be__—__for her. _

_We talked all through the night, both of us falling asleep in my bed. There was no turning back now, sooner rather than later, I was going to make my move on Bella Swan. _

_**- - - - - - - - - *aom*- - - - - - - - - **__

* * *

_

The floor is sticky from all the spilled drinks, the club is smokey, and the place is overcrowded. I propped myself against the wall as I watched Bella move. Jasper was in the bathroom, leaving Alice and Bella to dance together. Their moves were calculated and teasing. If it wasn't my sister that she was dancing with, I might find it quite the turn on.

I see Jasper begin to approach them and I take my turn at Bella. Her eyes seems to sparkle under the lights and they go wide when she sees me. She nibbles on the corner of her bottom lip before she breaks out into a smile. It's like the rest of the club disappears and it's just me and her. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Dance with me."

She raises her eyebrows and turns to back up against me. I feel like maybe she's battling this_—_this thing between us too. She seems to want me, but she's hesitant.

Although I'm a ball of nerves, as soon as she's with me_—_against me, it just feels right.

The music is loud, and I can't even make out the words, but I follow her lead. My hands start at her hips, holding her loosely. Her hips begin to swish back and forth against my crotch. Instantly, I'm hard.

Her fingers lace with mine, her hand atop my own, she slowly raises both our arms up and over our heads. She lets go and her hands fall to my hair. Her fingernails scrape my scalp and I'm breathing fast.

This is more than what I thought it would be, it's not just dancing. It's perfection.

I put my hands on the outside of her raised arms. I lightly trace the exposed skin of her arms, trailing my fingers all the way down until I reach her shoulders. Bella's grinding against me, her hands are still massaging my scalp, and she turns her head sideways to face me.

I don't hear the music anymore.

I let one hand rest on her opposite shoulder, my arm draped across her chest. With the other I tediously move my palm down her side until I reach her stomach. I tickle across her skin right above the waist of her skirt. I stop and circle her belly button before I move on to grip her side. Her eyes are hooded, they dart in between my eyes and then down to my lips, then they start their circle all over again. I feel her stomach muscles tensing under my touch. Her skin is so soft, much more than I ever imagined.

With the hand that's holding onto her waist, I pull her ass even closer to me. I don't stop the moan that falls from my lips as the contact somehow makes me even harder.

Her lips fall open and she pushes back against me, wiggling and teasing me with her ass. She smiles a mischievous smile and her tongue wets her lips. The gleam in her tells me all I need to know_—_this is so happening. I know it's now or never and I lick my lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, Alice seems to materialize out of thin air, popping the private bubble we had created. Alice grabs Bella's elbow and pulls her away from me. "Bathroom break!" she yells as Bella stumbles out of my grasp. I quickly reach for her departing hand. Our eyes are still locked, and I can tell that she doesn't want to leave no more than I want her to. Our fingers stay entwined until they can't reach anymore, and then they fall – lonely, to my side.

Dammit!

_**- - - - - - - - - *aom*- - - - - - - - - **_

Jasper and I walk to the bar and buy another round of drinks. We wait at our table for Alice and Bella to return. I sit in one of the high bar chairs, leaning forward with my elbows on the table. My knee nervously bobbing almost hitting the underside of the tall table.

I feel her getting closer before I see her. She approaches the table, a sly smile on her lips. Alice raises her eyebrows at me before looking at Bella, "Have fun kids, Jaz and I are going to dance." She pulls him away before he has time to protest.

We're alone. I should kneel down and say thanks for this shit! "I got you a shot." I push the short glass over toward her.

"Thanks," she mouths. She throws it back like it's water before slowly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She's standing close to me, but not close enough. My bent knee is barely grazing her leg. "You don't want to dance, do you?" I ask and lean forward to listen to her answer. At the same time, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. Now she's right next to me.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and talk to you. Is that okay?" I don't let her go after she answers. She giggles and it seems like maybe she's nervous too.

I gently squeeze her waist and she looks at me. "It's perfect," I say without smiling because, hell – it is.

My hand drops down to her bare leg. I use my fingernails and start at the backside of her knee, slowly moving up the flesh on the back of her leg. Each pass I get higher and then slide back down to start all over again. Her skin is covered in goosebumps and she's shifting back and forth on her heels. Her eyes are darting all over the club, for a second I fear that I've already pushed too far.

"What are you doing?" She asks leaning in closer to me. She's practically standing in between my legs now, my hand still on her thigh. "I mean, you know me Edward – I don't do... casual fucks." Her voice is firm, yet there is an uneasiness there.

I have to lay it all out for her, tell her this is way more than that. Unhurried, I move my finger up to where her ass meets her leg, I trace back and forth with a gentle touch. She shivers.

"I don't want that, Bella." I say through my labored breath. My heart beat is pounding even louder than the music.

She tries to turn to face me, but I don't let go. Instead I pull her back tight against my chest. I slip back farther onto the chair and pull her to sit in between my open legs. My arms are wrapped around her waist, just holding her.

She places her hands on my knees. She leans back and speaks into my ear, "What do you mean, you don't want that, Edward?"

There are people all around, the fucking place is packed. The music is so loud, my ears are tingling. My heart is beating so fast I think I might die from a heart explosion or some shit. My dick is extremely hard and very, very excited that Bella is so close to him. It's everything and it's nothing, and I'm not sure what to say next.

"_I like a guy who's honest."_ I remember back to everything she told me.

I turn my head to speak into her ear. "You are all I think about." I kiss the soft spot right below her lobe. "You are an amazing woman. You are sexy and beautiful. Smart. Independent. All I know is that I want you. All of you. Whatever you'll give me. All of it."

I feel her stiffen in my arms. "Really? Are you being serious?" Her hands are moving over my knees, back and forth, it's sending vibrations straight up to my cock.

"Yes," I pull her hair over to one side and open kiss her neck. I finally taste her skin and I hum in appreciation. My tongue moves down her delicate flesh and I gently nip the back of her neck. Her ass grinds into the steel rod in my pants and I moan again.

"You want to date me and only me?" Her head is turned and I look up to her eyes. They are closed, but a small grin plays on her lips.

"_I like a guy who knows what he wants."_

I run one open hand up her stomach, teasingly passing over one of her perfect tits and run my fingers along her breast bone before settling on her neck. "Yes, I do. Only you. What do you want Bella? Tell me."

I lean forward so my ear is closer to her mouth as she speaks, "I want you... all over me." She breathes out in a rough voice before her tongue touches the outer skin of my ear. It's my turn to shiver. "Only you. Only me. I want that. Please."

"_I like a guy who's considerate, but bold."_

My eyes close and my jaw clenches. This girl is going to kill me dead. "Tell me if I push you too far, Bella. I don't want to rush you or anything, but I want to touch you right now so fucking bad, it's all I can do to hold back."

Her hands grab mine and pull them to her closed knees. "Don't hold back." She pushes my palms to the inside of her legs and slightly opens her knees.

I look around us. No one is watching that I can tell. I eye the table, it's tall enough so that if I pull it a little closer, our laps will be covered.

"_I like a guy who takes charge."_

"Don't move." I lean around her and jerk the table back so it hides us from the waist down.

The song changes, the beat is slow and the lights dim. My hand are quickly back on her legs. Bella leans her head back on my shoulder and her whole body relaxes. She begins to dance in my lap, I feel her everywhere. Her ass is in just the right spot, she had one hand gripping the denim on the outside of my jeans, the other is curled around the back of my neck fingering my hair.

My fingers inch their way up her smooth skin searching for the holy grail. My lips are on her neck and can't stop myself from breathing her in. I feel the lace of her skimpy panties under her black skirt. I glance down and make sure my hands are still hidden from view.

She opens up her legs a little more and I brush over the center of her panties. They are wet – very, very hot and wet. She turns her head and buries her nose in my neck. I hear her whimper into my skin as I pull the edge of her panties over and hold it with my other hand.

"_I like a guy who knows how to please me."_

My fingers go back to barely swiping over her now exposed sex. I part her lips with two fingers and press down on her clit with my thumb. She still dancing in my lap, the swivel movements of her hips are giving her enough of a friction against my hand that she's already close.

I pull my thumb off her swollen skin and bury my fingers knuckle deep inside her. She drops her other hand from my neck and both hands are now fisting the outside seam of my jeans. She's writhing and moaning into my neck and she doesn't realize it, but if she doesn't stop moving, she's going to get me off in my jeans.

Alice and Jasper walk up to the table, both sweating from kickin' ass on the dance floor. Those two never tire, they could dance all night long. Bella slightly wiggles her ass against me as she leans forward to talk to them. I lean forward following her lead. "I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to," I speak into the back of her hair so only she can hear me. She shakes her head in short movements and tightens her grip on my jeans. I lean back again. Bella's glancing around the club, not paying much attention to what Alice or Jasper have to say. She's trying to blow them off in the nicest possible way. They don't appear to have any idea of what happening under the table.

I don't remove my fingers from inside her, instead I curl them and slowly twist them around. I feel her start to shudder, so I almost stop moving my fingers... almost.

Soon enough, they leave, obviously bored with mine and Bella's company. I hadn't heard a fucking word they said. Bella leans back against me again. I feel her wetness coating my hands and it's probably all over the seat. _Hell yes!_

"Let's get out of here." She turns to look at me, her face inches from mine. I curl my fingers again. She closes her eyes and moans. "Now. Please."

I reluctantly and slowly remove my fingers from inside her. I let her panties go and then pat them to make sure they are in place.

Sure enough, I pull my hand out from underneath the table and it's soaked. My dick's throbbing and aching, I've never been this horny in my life.

Bella stands up and steps away from me as she pats down her skirt. Seeing me eye my damp hand, she narrows her eyes and closes the distance between us. She grabs my wrist and haltingly brings my pointer finger into her mouth. Her tongue twirls around my fingers, tasting herself. She slowly retracts my finger from her wet mouth and I lean forward, her hand still holding onto mine, and suck my middle finger into my mouth. She swallows hard. I can tell by the look on her face, she feels the same way I do.

She tastes so fucking good. I'm usually not into that kinda thing, I'd much rather receive than to give, but with Bella, tasting more of her is defiantly at the top of my list of things to do.

My hand drops and she laces our fingers together tighter. She tugs and I follow closely behind her out the door.

**_- - - - - - - - - *aom*- - - - - - - - - _**

I push her up against the side of my car. I grab her cheeks and finally let my lips devour the fuck out of her mouth. Her hands wrap around my neck and it's like she can't get close enough.

I slow the kiss down, because quite honestly, I could stand right here and do this all night long. Her arms relax their hold on me and Bella rocks back on her heels. "Edward, are you drunk?" She's got a worried look about her and I lean in and kiss it off her face.

"No, Bella. I'm not drunk. Not even a little. I've wanted you for so long." I wish I knew how to explain it.

She releases a quick breath and smiles. "It's so good to hear you say that. Honestly, I've been dreaming about you and me for months, but you never even acted interested in me! All those guys, Edward! I always compared them all to you and they failed, miserably!" She sticks her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Forget about all those other guys, Bella. Or maybe I should make you forget." I reach around her and open the passenger side door. She smiles this wicked smile at me, flips the seat forward and crawls into the back.

I follow again.

Then it's a frenzy. She's in my lap, our mouths are attached, her shirt is pulled up over her bare tits. She stands up in the seat, her back bent and pushed up against the roof of the car. She drops her panties and her skirt. At the same time, I unbuckle my belt and my pants, and unsuccessfully pull them down. They get caught on my thighs, but my dick is thankful to finally be freed.

She falls back down to her knees and straddles my lap. I feel her wetness all over my cock. I lift my hips and rub up against her because, if I don't, my dick may cry_—_actual tears.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I don't-"

She silences me with her fingers. The car is quiet, the windows are fogging up from our overheated breath. She puts one hand on the glass and grabs my cock with her other. I hand her the condom, and Bella teasingly rolls it on as I cringe.

"I'm sure," she moans as she lowers herself onto me. My hands fly up to grip her waist to help her just in case she needs assistance, but she seems to be doing a fucking fantastic job by herself.

She stills and curls one of her fingers through my belt buckle that is trapped under my thighs. On the other side she grabs onto the other end of my belt, she leans back against where the front seat is folded forward.

Bella slowly swivels her hips and begins to ride me like the stallion I pray that I am. Even through the latex, I can tell how hot and wet she is. I feel her walls somehow contracting and squeezing the fuck out of my dick. She's right, I do need to pray, because this_—_this is heavenly!

"Oh shit, Bella! I'm not going to last long." There is sweat beading on my forehead and a tightening in my stomach that's making my toes curl. I try and think of other things; Professor Smith's eczema, Grandma C's burnt chicken livers, or Emmett's ingrown toenail instead of the silk I am currently buried balls deep in.

"Oh, fuck! Me neither." She leans forward and speeds up her bounce. Her boobs are perfect as they bounce in my face. My mouth waters and I lean forward to suck one of those gems into my mouth.

She groans and jerks. She slumps forward and continues to twirl her hips. I feel her pulsating on the inside, and it pushes me over the edge.

I fucking free fall into oblivion, happier than a stranded monkey on Banana Island.

Her forehead is resting against mine, both of us are panting, our bodies wet and loose, almost numb. "Edward, this is so going to change everything." She sighs through her smile.

"I hope so."

* * *

This was wrote and posted on Southern FanFiciton Review's Blog for Tantalizing Tuesday. Thank you Sandy for the opportunity. My interview will post there in a few days.

www . southernfanfictionreview . com

Mucho love goes to Beegurl13 for her all mad beta skillz and her encouragement to go ahead and post this thing! Robrator made me a kick ass banner I will link to my profile! And just for the record, this is the 1st time I've ever wrote smut just for the fun of it, it made me nervous.


End file.
